


Fun

by bccalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Episode Tag, Episode: s12e05 The One You've Been Waiting For, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 12, Spoilers, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bccalling/pseuds/bccalling
Summary: Dean's all worked up after their latest hunt. 12x05 Episode Tag.





	

"I killed Hitler, Sammy. _Hitler_." 

Dean's giddy, and Sam can't help but smile and shake his head a little. "You're fuckin' ridiculous, man." 

"You love it." Dean mocks playfully, turning mid-stride to hook his fingers into Sam's belt loops so he can stretch up and plant a sloppy kiss on his brother's lips. Dean both loves and hates just how tall his little brother has grown to be. Still can't get over it even all these years since Sammy hit the growth spurt that pushed him up into a couple inches taller than Dean. "I'd like to be fuckin' you, gorgeous, so why don't you lose the jeans and let me have my wicked way with you?" 

"What is with you?" Sam asks with a little chuckle as Dean tugs impatiently at his belt, stumbling backward as he does and nearly falling on his pretty face. 

"Don't know." Dean shrugs as he finally manages to work Sam's jeans open so he can dip his fingers into his brother's boxers. 

Sam gasps at Dean's touch and braces himself for a moment against the wall beside them. " _Fuck_ , Dean," he murmurs, mostly to himself because Dean keeps talking as his skilled fingers work Sam over. 

"It was _fun_." Dean insists, little-boy giddy as he smiles ear to ear before dipping down to tongue along the length of Sam's neck. "Wasn't it? I mean, it felt _good_."

Sam smiles around a gasp--unsure whether to chase the amusement he's feeling at his big brother's excitement or the arousal building quickly in his belly. 

"Yeah," Sam finally agrees with a grin, nudging Dean up with a shoulder and catching his brother's lips. "Yeah, it was fun. And you were fuckin' _hot_ , Dean. God, the way you move in a fight--gets me all worked up." 

"Yeah?" It's barely vocalized, a soft sound caught in Dean's throat. 

Dean's so fucking gone for Sam, and Sam loves to use it to his advantage.

“ _Yeah_ ," Sam forces out against Dean's lips. "But you know what would be even more fun?" 

"What's that?" It's barely there again, and Dean pulls away just a bit to focus his eyes on the plush sight of Sam's lips. 

"If you'd take me into that room of yours, lay me out on that bed, and fuck me until I can't remember my own damn name." 

It's whispered filthy against Dean's ear, and Sam thinks for a moment that he's broken his big brother because Dean's so worked up, he's barely breathing. 

"Fuck. _Yes_." Dean forces out between clenched teeth as he grabs his brother's hand and drags Sam off as Sam stumbles behind him on his own loosened jeans. 

His brother is nothing if not eager.


End file.
